<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Period Problems by HappyWookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050062">Period Problems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyWookie/pseuds/HappyWookie'>HappyWookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Modern Era, One Shot, Periods, Protective Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Short One Shot, Soft Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyWookie/pseuds/HappyWookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey gets her period and Ben takes care of her and offers to help her- lots of fluff.</p><p>-modern au-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Period Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a warning, this does go into quite a bit of detail of periods.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rays of golden sunlight seeped through the gaps in the blinds illuminating the room in a golden hue. It was early morning and the sun had risen gently crawling up and across the sky. <br/>
 <br/>
Birds chirped gleefully greeting each other with joy; discussing the mornings agenda. The chatter was drowned out by the occasional car speeding along the road. There weren’t many at this hour but a few eager interns had left early wanting to impress their boss.<br/>
 <br/>
Rey was still blissfully sleeping not bothered by the light bombarding their room. Her boyfriend, Ben, was doing the same. He was happily unaware that it was morning. <br/>
 <br/>
Both slept until late on Saturdays and continued to follow the routine today. Rey was the first to awaken and scrunched her face in response to the sunlight. She rolled over to face away from it trying to get enough darkness to be able to sleep again. </p><p>Becoming uncomfortable after a while, she turned back over to see her boyfriend with his eyes open.<br/>
 <br/>
“Morning,” he whispered sleepily indicating he hadn’t been awake for long. </p><p>“Morning Ben.” Rey replied. Ben wasn’t intent on moving but he opened his arms to let her cuddle close to him. It was early March so there was still a chill but not cold enough anymore to turn on the heating. “Just give me a minute, I need the toilet.” </p><p>She left the bed and wandered to the bathroom but didn’t get out the bedroom door without Ben gasping. </p><p>“Rey you’re bleeding!” He exclaimed. Rey had left her half of the covers off and Ben presumably went to put them back on but found a spot of red tainting the crisp white sheets. </p><p>“Ugh, already?” She groaned. Her period wasn’t due for another week and she hadn’t got any more tampons. Rey left a clueless Ben and continued to the bathroom. </p><p>Luckily, she hadn’t made that much of a mess; her shorts and underwear would need to be washed but they weren’t ruined. In the cupboard, there was one tampon left which Rey rejoiced when she found. Though later, she would need to go to the shops. </p><p>“Rey, are you alright? What happened?” Ben called. He was out of bed and coming down the hallway. His footsteps were loud and thudded on the floor but the care and worry in his voice was evident. </p><p>“Um yeah give me a minute.” Rey stuttered. She had recently moved in with Ben so this was likely her first period since this apartment becoming her place of residence.  Obviously, Ben knew she had periods but they had never had a proper discussion about it- they never needed to.</p><p>A few minutes past before Rey exited the bathroom with Ben waiting patiently against the opposite wall. Immediately, he moved over to Rey and put his arms on her shoulders to comfort her. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Ben asked. Worry had spread like a virus over his face. </p><p>“It’s just um.” Rey didn’t want to outright say it. She felt uncomfortable when talking about periods. </p><p>“Rey, what is it?” Ben was concerned but not mad. Rey guessed she’d just have to tell him. </p><p>“I’m on my period.” She quietly stated.</p><p>“Oh thank God. I thought it was really serious.” Ben sighed. He kissed her forehead and the worry dropped out as if Rey’s words were the antibiotics. “A period Rey, is nothing to be awkward about. They happen every month and there’s nothing you can do about them so don’t worry.” </p><p>His words were so gentle and understanding. Ben was a man and therefore didn’t go through the menstrual cycle every month. So the fact that he was sympathetic to Rey, really meant a lot. </p><p>“Do you need me to get you anything? Tampons or any other products?” Ben questioned. He placed a small kiss on the top of his girlfriend’s forehead. Rey almost cried he was being so sweet and gentle. </p><p>“I need some more tampons but I can go out later at get some.” Rey responded. She would need some more ibuprofen as well to help with the cramps that were slowly arising in her lower stomach.</p><p>“I’ll go and get it. You can just sit down and rest.” Ben instructed. He did it softly but Rey didn’t want to protest. Of course, she still did.</p><p>“Ben I can go. It’s just a period not a crippling condition.” Rey pushed. Just because she was on her period, didn’t means she couldn’t not do anything she usually did. Yes, she didn’t feel like doing anything but she still could. </p><p>“Rey, just let me take care if you today. I’ll go to the shops and get everything you need then we can sit and watch films all afternoon.” Ben suggested. Rey smiled at his kindness. </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>“Yes.” He placed a dainty kiss on her lips and her spiking levels of hormones made her crave more. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too Ben.” She really did and meant it even more each time she said it. Somehow, it was possible to fall in love more with him every day. </p><p>“Let me get dressed and then I’ll go get you the stuff you need. Can you write me a list of what I need?” </p><p>“Yes of course.” Rey kissed her boyfriend slowly- savouring it. He would only be gone for less than an hour but she would miss him terribly. Her emotions were confusing and heightened. It was the hormones evidently that were the cause, as most things were on her period including the cramps that were really starting to bother her. </p><p>After getting changed and eating, Ben left leaving Rey alone with stained sheets that needed cleaning. She ripped them off the bed carelessly and threw them in the washing machine along with her pyjamas. That was easily sorted and left Rey with nothing to do. </p><p>She took an ibuprofen which kicked in after half an hour, diminishing the crippling cramps which at points were difficult to stand with. Ben hadn’t returned yet and he was an awfully long time for the short list he had. There was only a few things that Rey needed and there were some other essentials that the fridge and cupboard were lacking. </p><p>Ben came back with multiple bags which were full of stuff that Rey hadn’t included on the list. She wrapped her arms around him when he came through the door and helped bring bags through to the kitchen where she rested them on the table. The contents were emptied and Ben had got many types of tampons and pads- many more than she needed though she was grateful for the effort. </p><p>“I didn’t know what to get because there were so many even when you narrowed it down. I tried but,”</p><p>“Ben it’s perfect thank you.” Rey reassured. He nodded and Ben watched her empty the rest of the bags. She found excess amount of chocolate in one bag that was enough to give someone a heart attack if they ate it all in one sitting. </p><p>“Google said women like to eat lots on their periods.” Ben admitted. It was so caring of him to think of that. “Why are you crying?” Ben wiped a tear from her cheek. </p><p>“You’re so kind and thoughtful.” Rey sobbed. It wasn’t uncommon for her to cry on during her time of the month. </p><p>“You don’t need to cry; I’m here for you, to help you and care for you. I love you Rey, so much.” </p><p>“I love you endless amount too Ben Solo.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone :) I hope you all enjoyed that. There was a bit of a fluff which was the point of the one shot. I just imagined Ben being very understanding with this type of thing.</p><p>I also wanted to address the issue of periods because they are not openly talked about a lot even though most women deal with them every month. Society is very against the idea of talking about a process that is completely natural. You may agree or disagree and that’s okay because people have their own opinions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>